


The Birthday Surprise of a Lifetime: Alternate Dimension Travelling: Is it fun or fatal???

by F_O_R_JR



Series: Crossing the Street leads to VERY different Planet Earths [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sliders, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Doctor Who Interworld and Sliders, M/M, Multi, Other, There is one last TARDIS!!!, This TARDIS is of my own design.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_O_R_JR/pseuds/F_O_R_JR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Franklin Rossi and on my birthday today I found a mysterious room, some murderous trouble and died or was killed (can't remember which) then was reborn because this accident is going to change me & my friends lives FOREVER! I don't know/remember how I got here, who these 2 other people are with me, or where my friends are... but I DO KNOW that I have been changed and I WILL find my friends NO MATTER WHAT!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Surprise of a Lifetime: Alternate Dimension Travelling: Is it fun or fatal???

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow fanfiction writers :D This is the first time I put one of my stories on the web so... be gentle. In the comments tell me what you love and what I should refine and change in my story. If you think you have the time and want to help me with anything, anyone can be my co-author who is VERY familiar with Doctor Who and Sliders show concepts and history. :D

My name is Franklin Rossi and on my birthday today I found a mysterious room, some murderous trouble and died or was killed (can't remember which) then was reborn because this accident is going to change me & my friends lives FOREVER! I don't know/remember how I got here, who these 2 other people are with me, or where my friends are... but I DO KNOW that I have been changed and I WILL find my friends NO MATTER WHAT!!! 

Today is my birthday, Saturday August 5th. We, me and my BFF (Lulu Castillo), planned to meet at the white marble eagle statue in Logan Square. Lulu called to tell me that she had beaten me there and was waiting for me. Five minutes later I saw her from across the street and was going to get your attention but the LOUD sounds of construction from down the street caught my attention and caused me to stop.

I waited until I could cross the street when suddenly I heard a BIG BOOM. While I was walking, I looked back at the construction site and the Scooper they were using started sinking into the street and the back shovel caught onto the filled up dump truck. They both tipped over causing the street to fracture. I started to run to the other side of the street but I wasn’t fast enough the whole street caved in within seconds. I was sooo close to grabbing my friend’s outstretched hand but missed and while I fell I screamed out her name and fell what felt like miles then I blacked out.

*********************************************TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS HAVE PAST******************************************

“AHHH!” I woke up buried under a pile of broken asphalt, large rocks and broken pipes. “Uh… h-hello? Is anyone there?” What the hell happened to me? OW! Why does it hurt to breathe and move? I have to get up! Oh my Gods! Where’s Lulu? “Damn, it’s dark in here. LULU! Are you here? Call out to me!” I waited to hear from her but I didn't hear anything at all except water splashing and stuff falling. I moved the rubble of the street I had been walking on off of me to stand up. I really need to check myself over. I find that I have a bloody head injury, a broken arm with a dislocated shoulder, a very bruised chest and ribs and a hurt and swelling foot. Gods, I hope I don’t just pass out & die down here. Rocks keep falling from high up which made me look up and I was totally shocked by what I saw. The blue sky was so far away, it looked like a blue and white doggy door. I should move before something else happens to me. My phone! I check to see if it had broken in the fall. I can use the light on it to guide me! I started walking forward. “Hello? Is anyone else down here?!!” my voice echoes. “Yes! Franklin, it’s me, William. I’m by the destroyed dump truck. Follow my voice and the light from my cell that somehow survived my fall,” he said in pain. “What happened to you?” his voice echoes back.

“I was walking to meet up with you guys when I finally saw Lulu and you. Then the street started to break apart and collapse in on itself. I ran to Lulu to pull her away from the sidewalk. Right when I did, we had to run to the giant eagle statue because the sidewalk and five feet of the grass disappeared with you down the hole.” I kept walking toward his voice while he explained what happened to him. “Then how did you end up down here?” “Lulu and I waited 10 minutes before we decided to climb down to find you, duh!”

“I’m gonna ignore that attitude because if I get angry I might just die. I can see the truck. Where are you?” I walked around small piles of rocks to get to the truck. “I’m behind the truck, near the dump gate. I think I have a broken leg. I fell halfway down while climbing. Is Lulu with you?” The truck was truly destroyed and had landed on its side. 

The truck cab was completely caved in, windshield completely gone, the grille broken, the hood shredded. I wondered if there had been a person in there when the truck had fallen down and I tripped on something in my way that I hadn’t seen there. My fall just made me feel my injuries sooo much more. I turned around to see what I tripped on and found out that it was the truck’s driver that had made me fall; from his chest to his legs they were under the truck and he was obviously dead but it still made me scream. 

“What happened? Why are you screaming?” “I just found the driver of the truck and he wasn’t as lucky as us.” “Holy shit! Stop staring at the dead guy and help me already!” “Y-yeah. Yeah, coming.” I looked at the guy one last time and got up from the stone ground and continued walking toward William. When I finally rounded the truck, I moved my lit up cell phone around to find him. “Hey, I’m here. I can see you over there.” “I’m in a pile of rocks. I can’t move. There are 10 metal poles just waiting to fall and impale me.” “I’ll take your word for it. I haven’t found Lulu yet, have you heard her searching for us?” 

“No, but help me already! I’m starting to suffocate and pass out here.” “I’m right in front of you. But before I try to help you get out of there; I have a bloody head injury, a broken arm with a dislocated shoulder, a very bruised chest and ribs and a hurt and swelling foot."

"Shit, how are you even talking let alone alive?" "I DO NOT know. I'm starting to get dizzy so after I dig you out, you have to carry or drag me along with you if I pass out. While I dig you from under this pile with my ONLY working arm, move your body and try to move the rocks too." We hear a sound like a stone being scratched on metal and look up to see the metal poles moving ever so slowly down towards my trapped friend William and me. "F-F-Frank... the poles. They're starting to fall!!!" "I can see that. Move your body faster I have one useable arm here." We moved faster and faster to get the rocks off him while the poles were moving down faster. 

I had a bad feeling I wasn't gonna be able to save my friend before the poles fell until I saw one of his favorite How I Met Your Mother Barney T-shirts on him. "Are you able to move your arms? Because I'm starting to black out over here and bleeding started again." One pole falls and buries itself 6 inches from William's head. "I can move. I can sooo move now. Grab my hand and pull!!!" I pull as hard as I can and we fall away from the pile alittle before all the other pole fell where me and William were. We were being peppered with shards of asphalt & rocks and inhaling a dust cloud mist when we finally heard this beautiful human voice say, "Rose and Willy, are you guys alive? My arm was crushed and stabbed by a foot long piece of metal. HELP ME!!!" I heard all that before I blacked out again for the second time today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting so you guys can leave me a comment, compliment or a rating from 1 to 10 on my story.


End file.
